fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mimi
Mimi is one of the main villains of and a minion of Count Bleck. She has a violent temper and uses her appearance as a cute and innocent girl to lure travelers into becoming her slaves. She possesses the ability to shapeshift, hence her name being derived from the word "mimic". Throughout the game, Mimi and the rest of Count Bleck's minions get in the way of Mario and friends in an attempt to stop them from getting the Pure Hearts and foiling Bleck's plans of absolute destruction. She is battled multiple times, usually in her true form that resembles a giant, mechanical spider. Mimi's outfit also changes constantly, with each encounter and chapter intermission seeing her in different clothes. Much of Mimi's past is unknown, including how she came to be recruited by Count Bleck. According to who runs The Overthere in Flopside, there are two theories: Mimi is either a failed Pixl created by the Ancients, or an unintended outcome of a witch's experimentation with shapeshifting potions. If Mario flips into 3D while Mimi is in her true form, the player can see gears inside her head, implying Mimi may also be a robot. History ''Super Paper Mario'' Mimi is first seen in Castle Bleck with the count and his other minions. While she is never seen in her true form, she does shapeshift into Peach, Bowser, O'Chunks, and Count Bleck. During this time, she scolds Dimentio, thinking that he read her diary. Mimi is first seen in her regular form in Merlee's Mansion. Unbeknownst to them, Mimi was sent here by Count Bleck to defeat the heroes before they can get the next Pure Heart. Disguised as Mimi's house maid, she leads Mario and Peach into various traps while they search for Merlee. The two release Merlee's pet Gnaw, which chases Mimi around. Later, Mario and Peach accidentally break a vase, and Mimi scolds them for it, saying that they now owe her 1,000,000 Rubees. She then takes the form of a banker, and takes and stores the Rubees that the heroes earn. They later find a secret stash of 1,000,000 Rubees after tipping of one of the slaves to get the pass code, and give it to Mimi. Surprised that they were able to actually pay off their debt, Mimi throws a tantrum and explodes. In the basement of Merlee's Mansion, Mimi impersonates Merlee, and asks Mario and Peach to sign a contract to pay 10,000,000 Rubees for the Pure Heart. The real Merlee in hologram form then appears, and tells the heroes that it's just Mimi in disguise. Enraged, she morphs into her true form and chases them through the basement. She is invincible in this state and cannot be damaged. Eventually, Mario and Peach find Merlee in the woman's bathroom, hiding in a toilet. Mimi then appears and shapeshifts into Merlee, and the two battle and argue weather or not they're the real Merlee or not. To decide, Mario and Peach are roped into the InterNed's "That's My Merlee!" Show, and ask the two Merlee's five questions. With their answers, they must choose who is the right Merlee. Regardless of who they answer, Mimi will reveal herself and turn into her true form again. However, Merlee's power weakens Mimi, allowing Mario and Peach to damage her. Mimi will attack by shooting Rubees from her head at the heroes, and can also create a wave of Rubees, both of which damage them. Mimi can also crawl along the wall. The Rubees can be picked up by Thoreau and thrown at Mimi to stun her, allowing the heroes to jump on her. Once this is done, she will lose one of her legs, and will begin moving and attacking faster. Once all of her legs are gone, she turns back into her girl form and retreats to Castle Bleck. After this, Merlee returns and gives Mario and Peach the Pure Heart she hid away. Despite having orders from Count Bleck to stay at Castle Bleck, she and Mr. L go to the Sammer's Kingdom to stop the heroes anyway, wanting to please the count. She disguises herself as King Sammer, and leads the heroes to a chest said to have the Pure Heart. It turns out to be a trap, and Mimi turns back into her girl form and fights Mario, Peach, and Bowser. She will float around the area and sometimes shift into 3D. Like her previous battle, many of her attacks revolve around Rubees, such as throwing them at the heroes and creating a barrier out of them. She only has 25 HP, but is fast and is difficult to hit. After being defeated, she flees, but succeeds in her plan to distract the heroes and waste time as the Void is getting closer and closer to destroying the Sammer's Kingdom. Once Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Bowser collect all the Pure Hearts and storm Castle Bleck, the count orders Mimi and the rest of the minions to stop the heroes. Mimi poses as Merlon, and tells the heroes to hit a ! Block, which is said to stop Count Bleck for good. They strike it, but fall into Mimi's trap, falling into a pit. Mimi later appears and, after insulting Peach, is challenged by the princess to a one-on-one duel. Mimi turns into her true form to battle her; the battle is very similar to her first battle in Merlee's Mansion, as she needs to be struck enough times to remove her legs. However, she is faster and stronger, and has new attacks such as making it rain Rubees from above and surrounding her head with Rubees while she spins around and bounces along the walls, floor, and ceiling. Mimi is eventually defeated, and while Mario and Luigi go further through Castle Bleck, the room Peach and Mimi battled in falls apart. Mimi almost falls down a hole, but Peach grabs her and tries to pull her back up. However, another tremor makes Peach lose her grip, and they both fall. Mimi survives this fall, and with O'Chunks, reunites with Count Bleck in Dimension D after Super Dimentio is born. Her love and loyalty towards Bleck manages to power up the Pure Hearts, which weakens Super Dimentio and allows Mario, Peach, and Bowser to defeat him. Mimi later joins the heroes and Count Bleck's minions at the chapel where the Chaos Heart is born, and witnesses Bleck and Tippi exchange their vows to bring forth the Purity Heart, reverses the effects of the Void. After the game is beaten, Mimi is redeemed and no longer evil. She gets a job as Merlee's actual maid, and since she rarely uses her mansion anymore, she decides to make it a stable of "cutie-pies". In order to raise money for the stable, she sets out to create a "cutie-pie video game" and a cutie-pie cafe". Description Physical Appearance In Mimi's girl form, she has a lime-green, square head with pigtails on both sides of her head. She is normally seen wearing a yellow dress with white polka-dots and a small pocket in the middle. She also wears a red bowtie. Later appearances change her appearance slightly, giving her visible hair, which is darker in color than the rest of her face. She also wears black over her arms and legs. Additionally, Mimi has multiple outfits seen throughout the game at various intervals: *When first encountered in Merlee's Mansion, she is in a black and white maid outfit. *As a banker when Mario and Peach are in debt for breaking a vase, she is in a blue suit with a white undershirt and a red bowtie. *In the intermission between Chapters 3 and 4, she is in a green dress and a brown fedora. *In the intermission between Chapters 4 and 5, she is in a pink gown, wearing a pearl necklace and scrunchies around her pigtails. *In the intermission between Chapters 5 and 6, she is in a blue dress with a matching hat, and wears a magenta tie. *When encountered in the Sammer's Kingdom, she is in a white and gold kimono with red flowers on her pigtails. *In the intermission between Chapters 7 and 8, she is in an orange dress with a red bow on her head. *When encountered in Castle Bleck, she is wearing a white beach dress with red polka-dots, and red sunglasses on her head. *When encountered in Merlee's Mansion after the game is beaten, she is wearing a purple fur dress with blue polka-dots, as well as a pink bow on her left pigtail. She also holds a blue purse. Mimi enters her true form by rotating her head, with her face becoming dark and morbid. Once it turns upside-down, six giant spider legs will extend from out of her head, and carry her. One of the right legs has part of her girl form's pigtail stuck on it. She also has visible gears on the sides of her head in this form. Additionally, the bowtie in her normal outfit and the sunglasses in her beach outfit in Chapter 8 will extend as she is transitioning into her true form. In Super Mario Spikers, she doesn't have a morbid face or gears while in her spider form, instead retaining the face of her girl form. Powers and Abilities Mimi has a large number of powers. The most notable are Mimi's shape shifting ability and the invincibility that Count Bleck gave her. She has numerous powers that involve her beloved Rubees and can also transform into a spider-like form. When in her spider form, she can shoot Rubees at the heroes; she can spin around the room with Rubees surrounding her, in a very similar manner to a gear or a saw. When in her girl form, she can form a barrier of four Rubees around her. In both forms she can cause a wave of Rubees to come out of the ground, dealing damage to anything it touches. Like Mario and Dimentio, Mimi is gifted with the ability to flip from the 2D plane to the 3D plane and back. Mimi can also float in the air, fly, and warp to different locations. Mimi also appears to be invulnerable to some extent, or at least capable of regenerating herself. This is due to the fact that, after her defeat at the end of Chapter 2-3, she explodes and pieces of her spider body are shown to blast apart, yet she makes several appearances in both her humanoid and true form again later on in Super Paper Mario. Appearances ''Paper Mimi Mimi would eventually get her own game in the Paper Mimi artillery game franchise. ''Super Mario Revival Mimi appears in the anime Super Mario Revival in Episode 9: Paper Revival. She is one of the many villains revived by King Polarite in his attempt to find the Shining Treasure. Mimi is sent by Vayal to kill Mario and his friends. After a battle with Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, and Rosalina, Mimi is defeated and is turned good again. Quartza, another character in the series, is very similar to Mimi. Personality-wise, they are both spoiled and bratty. Quartza's crystal powers are similar to Mimi's Rubee attacks. Appearance-wise, Quartza has small black eyes like Mimi's and the crystals on Quartza's head are similar to Mimi's pigtail hairstyle. Additionally in episode 9, when Vayal summons Mimi, he remarks how similar she is to Quartza and insults the latter by saying "Gee, this girl is a lot similar to Quartza, except she is cuter and a lot more useful." ''Mario Kart: Infinity Remix Mimi appears in ''Mario Kart: Infinity Remix as an unlockable character, unlocked randomly after winning a gold trophy on any cup on any engine class. She is a middleweight driver, having overall balanced Speed, Weight, Acceleration, and Handling stats, though her Traction stat is among the worst in the game, with her Mimi-Turbo stat being among the best. ''Mario Kart: V² Circuit Mimi appears as a starting racer in ''Mario Kart: V² Circuit. She is a lightweight with a small size. She has an good speed, poor acceleration, slightly above good handling and slightly above average traction. ''Super Mario Spikers Mimi appears in ''Super Mario Spikers as a playable character, appearing as a Defensive-type Captain. She battles in her true spider form, though notably she still has the face of her girl form, rather than the morbid face seen in Super Paper Mario. Her emblem is her face with spider legs extending from it, and her theme is Argentine Rock. Gallery Mimi SPM.png|Mimi's artwork from Super Paper Mario. SuperPaperMario monster-artwork.png|Mimi's true form from Super Paper Mario. MimiMaidSprite.png|Mimi in her maid outfit in Super Paper Mario. MimiCh2Sprite.png|Mimi in her business outfit in Super Paper Mario. MimiInt3-4Sprite.png|Mimi in her outfit worn in the intermissions between Chapters 3 and 4 in Super Paper Mario. MimiInt4-5Sprite.png|Mimi in her outfit worn in the intermissions between Chapters 4 and 5 in Super Paper Mario. MimiInt5-6Sprite.png|Mimi in her outfit worn in the intermissions between Chapters 5 and 6 in Super Paper Mario. MimiCh6Sprite.png|Mimi in her outfit worn in Chapter 6 in Super Paper Mario. MimiInt7-8Sprite.png|Mimi in her outfit worn in the intermission between Chapters 7 and 8 in Super Paper Mario. MimiCh8Sprite.png|Mimi in in her outfit worn in Chapter 8 in Super Paper Mario. MimiEndGameSprite.png|Mimi in her outfit worn after the game is beaten in Super Paper Mario. Mimi official.png|Mimi's official artworks for Super Mario Revival. MimiPoker.png|Mimi in Mario Kart: Infinity Remix Mimi Spikers.png|Mimi in Super Mario Spikers Trivia * Mimi's English name is derived from the word "mimic", while her Japanese word is based on the word for "copy", 真似 (mane). Both of these allude to her ability to shapeshift. ** The French translation of Super Paper Mario literally names her "Mimic". ** Mimi's Korean name, Meoni, comes from the English word of "money" and refers to her love of Rubees. The spelling of her name is also similar to the Korean word for "spider", 거미 (geomi). This is the only translation where Mimi's name does not reference her ability to transform into other characters. * Mimi is a reference to the main antagonist of the 1982 film The Thing. The titular creature is one of extraterrestrial origin that has the ability to shapeshift, which is also the case with Mimi. One of The Thing's most prominent transformations in the film is that of an upside-down human face on spider-like legs, which Mimi's true form heavily resembles. }} Category:Members of The Agony Squad Category:Super Mario Fate Characters Category:Females Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Characters Category:Super Mario Revival Category:Super Paper Mario 2: Craft Champion Category:Bosses Category:Mario Bosses Category:Mario Enemies Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit